


Undertale One-Shots And Short Series

by Jade444



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bets, Bets & Wagers, Blue is a little demon in disguise, Blue must never know, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friend Request rejected, I actually wrote something cute, Incest, Incest reference, M/M, Multi, One Night Stand?, Other, Razz is the best at wrecking ass, Roof Jumping is fun when ketchup is involved, Sans finally gets a bath, Sans/Frisk can be considered Platonic, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Yandere Outfit, everything i write is angsty, he's an innocent bean, ish?, ketchup, losing bets, lots of ketchup, schoolgirl outfit, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Jade444
Summary: This is a jumble of one-shots, and some short series that I'm too lazy to put into other works. Some will be copies of my stories on Wattpad.Updates will be erratic, and I will not be posting any lemony goodness onto this one. I will have a separate work for that.





	1. Underfell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up?  
> This won't be depressing or angsty I swear

Papyrus walked through Snowdin, his cold red eyelights fixed on the path in front of him. He felt no sense of urgency, not like he usually did. Strangely, though, he felt the odd sense of deja vu, but he shook it off. The magnificent and malicious Papyrus had no time for confusion! He had to go check on his useless brother, and make sure the little shit was actually awake.

He was used to finding his brother asleep, the small skeleton not affected by his punishments anymore. It made Papyrus feel helpless, and he hated feeling helpless. Helpless made him angry, and when he was angry, he found himself unable to control his actions. So many times had he lost his temper, and Sans had been the victim. It's not that he wanted to hurt him specifically, it's just how he needed to act. Strong, poised, in control. If he didn't keep it up, then he and his brother would be dusted for sure.

...He just had to keep telling himself that. In truth, with each passing day, it got easier to kill, easier to hurt. He felt more distant from his emotions with each hour. But something kept him from dusting his brother. He convinced himself it was just because it would be a shame to lose his property, his pet. Besides, he couldn't feel anything for his brother, who he was sure hated Papyrus and would to his very last breath.

As he walked closer to the station Sans was always at, one thing became apparent. When he usually would hear faint snoring, he only heard silence. Then, he heard a faint shuffling and a cough. He looked around wildly, seeing a glint of red in the shadows, which soon disappeared. He walked closer to his destination, and froze in his steps.

No...

He saw his brother, on his knees, slumped to the ground. As he approached, he saw the injury that was sure to send the short skeleton to dust soon. Papyrus got closer, his eyelights disappearing from his eyesockets. "Sans..." he managed to whisper, too afraid to approach in fear he would kill him quicker.

Sans' dim eyelights fixed onto Papyrus, the usual lazy grin decorating his face. Though now, it had a sad tinge to it. "Paps... I guess you're finally rid of me, eh?" He coughed and stared at his hands as they slowly started sifting to dust. "No, Sans, I do not give you permission to leave me!" Papyrus said in a gruff tone, trying his best not to cry, not to let the liquid forming in his eyesockets start their trails down his face.

Sans let out a low chuckle, "That damn kid...." he muttered, staring at the ground now. A gust of wind blew past, causing the dust to blow away, as Sans' 1 HP turned to 0, and his coat was left behind to drop to the ground.

Papyrus reached forward and picked up the jacket, his soul feeling empty.   
He headed home, ignoring the monsters around him who fled in fear that they were next. They saw the jacket in Papyrus' hand and thought that he must have done what they all wanted, himself. Though, the disturbing scent of dust in the air had grown thicker. Whatever had killed Sans, was coming to town.

Papyrus didn't care, he couldn't care. His LV, his emotional protection, prevented it. Though he felt something, something so strange, and it felt...painful. he entered his home, and with a burst of rage, he slammed the door shut with such force that the whole house shook. His back pressed to the cool wood of the door, and he slowly slid down to sit.

He looked at the jacket in his hands, and his grip on the cloth tightened. He knew he shouldn't feel, he shouldn't be able to. So what was this feeling, this... pain in his soul? He pressed the fur on the hood of the jacket to his face, wishing the same could be done while the Coat's owner was still wearing it. He breathed in the scent, the smells of mustard and that stupid cologne he always saw Sans spray onto himself when he thought he wasn't looking, making him feel all the worse, but somehow more comforted.

Papyrus took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could feel the wetness of tears rolling down his face, the red tinted liquid finishing its path by dripping onto his scarf, and the coat pressed to his face. He felt a sudden wave of guilt. He had been the one that made sure Sans had been sent to the Snowdin station, having been suspicious of monster activity in the forest. He knew Sans could handle an entire army of monsters. But he had been sent to his doom by the one and only Papyrus...

He took another deep breath, and pushed himself, trembling, to stand up. He would go to the castle. He would make sure the little evil thing that had killed his brother, his world, got what they deserved. Justice.

~~~   
Several days later, Papyrus stood in the gold colored hallway. He hadn't slept in a few days, but his mind was sharp as ever. There was good reason why he was the most feared in the underground. Other than Undyne, who was dead anyways. He heard footsteps, and the so-called 'human' stepped into the room, knife in hand.

Papyrus spared no time, immediately sending a dozen attacks at the human, his eyelights blank and unfeeling. The battle escalated as the human continuously dodged, and Papyrus sent more and more attacks. After a moment, he had the human dead, speared with a sharpened bone.

~~~   
Papyrus jolted slightly, a wave of nausea and an even more powerful wave of deja vu crashing over him. He took a moment to realize he was in the judgement hall once more, and shook the previous disconcerting feelings away. He would have to fight the human. He heard footsteps, and saw the flash of a knife. He felt like he had done this millions of times before, but only remembered what was going on now.

No matter, he would have to get his head back to the current. The battle escalated quickly, Papyrus feeling very confident for the beginning. An hour passed, and they were still fighting. He could feel sweat drops on his head, and fatigue finally reaching him.

Papyrus felt so numb already that he almost didn't notice the knife slash across his chest. The world slowed down around him, and he felt more numb but so much more pained than before. His normally high HP dropped to zero, just from one hit.

He faintly saw a figure in the blurry distance, but his mind felt too fuzzy to register it as something else other than the human who had just rendered him to soon-to-be dust.

It was a relief when the world turned black.

....

Papyrus jolted awake, his blanket and his clothing drenched with sweat. He felt a sob wrack his body, and curled into himself with the force of it. He didn't know what was going on, the last bits of his dream slipping away. Frantic footsteps were heard outside his door, and two Red eyelights peeked into the room hesitantly. "Boss? " a voice called out, filled with fear.

Sans entered the room fully, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "I thought I was supposed to be the one sleeping in late, Boss." He said, chuckling very slightly. "...Come here." Papyrus said, his tone calm. Sans immediately crossed the room and stood beside his bed. The short skeleton let out a strangled gasp as Papyrus suddenly engulfed him in a hug, arms wrapping around Sans' ribcage as tight as possible, but also very careful, as if Paps was afraid he would accidentally dust his brother.

Papyrus pressed his face into the crook of Sans' neck, not even thinking of letting go any time soon. Sans eventually, hesitantly hugged back, his hand starting a soothing circular motion over Papyrus' back. The tall, normally angry skeleton was unlikely to let go any time soon, even though he didn't know why specifically. "I should... really get to work, Boss." Sans muttered after about ten minutes, starting to pull away.

Papyrus' grip tightened and didn't allow that, a low growl escaping his throat. "You aren't going to work today. Neither am I. You're staying home with me." He grumbled, feeling the surprise of Sans through just his posture. Papyrus got up, cradling Sans like he was a child, and more carefully than he had ever been with anything in his life. "Jeez, Boss, getting clingy, are ya? " Sans chuckled, smiling a little.

"Shut up or I will end you."   
"I doubt that'll happen."


	2. A Genocidal Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk aims to start a pacifist route, but something strange happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk can be considered platonic in this, or romantic. I know there are people who despise the ship, so yeah.
> 
> This work was originally posted on Wattpad, by me.
> 
> Chapter Warning:  
> Graphic Depictions of Violence, Character death.

Frisk had started off in the ruins, but she sensed something following her and Toriel, who had found her and led her through the ruins. Soon Frisk had encountered a froggit, but something... happened. The world around her disappeared, and she appeared in a type of void. A figure stood before her, and the name  _Chara_  flashed through her mind. She had heard of Chara, but never expected to actually meet her... this girl... weren't they  _dead_??Frisk looked at the girl. They had brown hair, a green and yellow sweater on, and a heart locket around their neck. She looked more or less normal except the glowing red eyes.  **"This will be fun."**  Chara said and giggled. And then she disappeared, but something light a screen appeared in front of Frisk.

Frisk stared at the screen in horror as her body walked through the ruins with Toriel, who didn't suspect anything was wrong. In the screen, Frisk's eyes had taken on a slight red shade to their normal color. "oh... god...." Frisk choked out as she watched her possessed body slaughter all the monsters in the Ruins, eventually reaching Toriel in her home's basement. Frisk had just done a neutral run before... and she had meant to do a Pacifist route. She had made a promise to Sans, who had been angry at her near the end of the previous timeline. 

She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone.... 

For several more hours she was forced to watch the destruction of all Monsterkind. The absolute terror in the monster's eyes as they saw their own downfall. Frisk sobbed. She could do nothing, no matter how hard she tried to regain control.  **It's no use.** That... Voice. It echoed through her mind. Chara.... 

 

~~~

After a few hours, Frisk had given up trying to fight it. She had run out of determination. Forced to watch all the monsters die. Chara had reached the judgement hall. But then... something happened. Frisk found herself trembling back in her own body, having just stepped through the doorway of the Judgement Hall.  _Oh no..._  Frisk shuddered. She would have to face Sans. She hadn't wanted this... but he likely wouldn't listen to her. He thought she had broken her promise. She had killed his brother. She had killed his friends. But it wasn't  _Frisk_  that had done it. 

It had been Chara. Frisk hesitantly took a few steps forward, determined to try and convince Sans of her innocence in this matter.... But before she could move any further, something speared her through her back at an upward angle, sticking out of her chest. She looked a the end of a bone in front of her. She felt nothing as she was in shock, and just looked at the bone with a expression of surprise on her face. Blood trickled from the edge of her mouth, and slowly started seeping from where she had been speared. She looked up to see the skeleton responsible before the world slowly blacked out. 

 

... 

But then she reappeared in the doorway of the judgement hall. The fear had drained out of her, and now a feeling of dread hung over her. Sans the skeleton stood at the end of the hallway, his eye glowing bright blue and yellow. 

Frisk took two steps. Another bone pierced her chest.

Reset.

Frisk took four steps. A bone came up from under her and speared up through her middle. 

Reset. 

Soon enough Frisk had taken ten steps, halfway to Sans. "Please..." She choked out before a bone came down at a downward angle and pierced her spine, the other end appearing through her abdomen. 

Reset. 

She made it fifteen steps, so very close... She didn't even try to dodge or fight back. This time a bone pierced each of her limbs, rendering her immobile. A final fifth bone pierced her chest.

Reset. 

She was now only four steps away from Sans. A Gaster Blaster appeared between her and Sans. Once it fired, she immediately blacked out.

Reset. 

This time, she wasted no time in walking and reached Sans, stumbling forward and wrapping her arms around him. "I-I'm so s-sorry..." She said weakly after a bone pierced up through her middle. Her words seemed to shock Sans, however. 

Reset...

Frisk was running out of determination. She approached Sans once more, and threw her arms around him once again, sobbing. "Please forgive me, Sans..." She buried her face in his jacket. "I-It wasn't really me..." As she said those last words Sans pulled away. "Don't use any fake excuses on me, of course you did it." Sans growled and speared her again. And Chara flickered into existence next to Frisk.  **"Oh yeah, it was totally her"**  Chara said sarcastically. Sans froze, staring at Chara. "No.... no...." Sans growled again and shot a glare at Chara, realizing Frisk was innocent. Sans made the bone that speared Frisk disappear, panicking because she wasn't resetting. "Frisk, Frisk, please reset. Please...." Sans muttered, picking up her lifeless body. 

Frisk gained some consciousness and managed to reset in time. 

But this time Chara's form appeared at the end of the hallway, and began stalking towards Sans. "Frisk is dead, Sans." Chara began. Sans sent a bone attack up through the floor underneath Chara in his anger.

But Chara teleported away and put Frisk back to where she had been milliseconds before...

Just in time for Frisk to be speared once more. 

Sans choked back a gasp, horrified. Again, he took Frisk's body into his arms, and watched the life drain from her. Frisk could not reset anymore, had run out of determination. She never reset. Sans counted the minutes that passed as he held her in his arms, staring blankly at the floor. He silently begged her to reset, just once more. But nothing happened. It was too late.

 

_**I t  w a s  t o o  l a t e.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi


	3. My OT3 - ClassicCherryBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my OT3 DON'T JUDGE OR I WILL HECKING BITE YOU
> 
> Chapter Warnings/Trigger Warnings:  
> Mpreg, Skelepreg, and quite a bit of cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skelepreg? Whaaaat? Pfffffffff Idk what I'm doing with my life D:

Red had always wanted kids. But never in a million years did he think he'd deserve a kid, let alone get one. And now, he had to deal with the shit that came with it.... Being the one carrying the kid for nine months and all. Now, he sat on the couch, ecto-tum hidden under his shirt, three months into the hell of child-carrying.

However, this did not bother him much. He was lazy all the time, so sitting around doing nothing didn't bother him much. Random mood swings could be dealt with. And who said it wasn't fun? At this current moment, he'd gotten Sans to get him a snack from the kitchen. Blue hadn't returned from work yet, and Red now got to order Sans around. 

His alternate soon came back with a plate piled high with the random contents of their fridge, which included pickles, some leftover tacos, and two pancakes. And on the side, some delicious mustard. Red took the plate and balanced it on the armrest of the couch, taking a pancake and grumpily shoving it into his mouth. "Before I met you, I don't think I've seen anyone eat pancakes as grumpily as that before." Sans snickered and sat next to Red, smirking. 

"Fuck you..." Red mumbled through his bite of food and focused on the TV. "I'm pretty sure that's how you got pregnant, babe." Sans pointed out. Red rolled his crimson eyelights and picked up the mustard bottle. He looked at the current contents of his plate, and put into action his decision to dump mustard on everything. He picked up a taco, now drenched in mustard, and took another bite. "I fucking love food." Red said through his food and swallowed. "more than you love Blue?" Sans scoffed fakely and put a hand to his chest. "How dare you!" He finished and slowly let himself fall off the couch. "What the fuck are you even doing?" Red watched Sans slowly sink to the floor.

Red snickered at the completely random sight, and poked Sans with his foot. "Get off the floor. I mean, I'd say it's filthy but Blue literally just cleaned it yesterday." Red said and poked Sans again. As if on cue, Blue walked into the house a few moments later. Red looked up at the smaller skeleton and waved a hand.... the hand still holding a taco. Mustard dripped onto Red's shirt, to Blue's tortured gaze. "Okay! Take it off." Blue stomped up to Red and held out a hand. 

Red was confused for a moment until he realized Blue meant his shirt. "Wait... what?" Red's face flushed lightly and he looked at Blue like he'd just kicked a puppy or some shit. "Take the shirt off, I need to start the laundry anyways." Blue said sternly. Red looked at Sans for help. Sans just shrugged and got back up to sit on the couch. Red turned his gaze back to Blue. "Ehhh why? It's just a little mustard...." 

"I don't care if it's just a  _little mustard_. It could stain your shirt." Blue said and pouted. Who could resist that face? A pregnant skeleton who's dealt with that before, that's who. Red just returned the pout and stuck out the tip of his red-glowing ecto-tongue. "Fine, I'll take it off for you." Blue grinned mischievously and grabbed the bottom of Red's shirt, peeling it off of him. Red, of course, was too lazy to be a stubborn ass and fight back. "Fine, I hope you don't mind me going shirtless for a while, because all my other shirts are dirty." Red shrugged and went back to snacking on his plate of food. "That... is truly disgusting." Blue's gaze landed on the mustard-covered taco and then rolled his eyelights, and walked up the stairs to their rooms, probably to gather the laundry. 

After a few minutes, Blue had started the laundry and now walked back to the living room. "Your brother also is throwing a party tomorrow, by the way." Blue looked at Sans. "Ehh why?" 

"Because he wanted to! I don't know!" Blue said. "Just... be prepared when I get home from work tomorrow." He finished. "I wont." Red said monotonously and shifted his position so his feet were propped up on Sans' lap. Sans looked at him and smiled softly, and looked at Blue. "Hey Blue you want some couch cuddles?" He said, trying to change the subject. Blue paused for a moment, his pouting face turning to a smile. Red had no choice but to shift his position again so Blue could sit on one side of him, and Sans on the other. "Why do I always have to be in the middle?" Red asked, fake pouting. "Because you're pregnant and we love you," Blue stated, as if obvious. "And you are literally like a fucking heater, you're really warm all the time Red." Sans finished for Blue.

Blue huffed after tucking himself to Red's side. "Language, Sans." He said and didn't even bother looking around Red and at Sans. "Yeah yeah whatever." Sans put an arm around Red's shoulders and clanked his teeth to the side of Red's skull. Blue chose the better option and turned Red's face with his hand, pressing his teeth to Red's. 

Red rolled his eyelights and looked back at the TV, curled up between his two favorite people, content. Of course, he had to slowly slip his hand beneath Blue's shirt, and then suddenly assaulted the smaller with tickles, causing both of his alternates to burst into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bite bite bite bite*  
> You hecking judged me didn't you


	4. An EdgeBerry Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title funded by the Extremely-Horrible-Titles Foundation
> 
> Mister Edgy meets a smol little devil in disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shit, don't read it.

Fell seemed to have found himself in yet another _wonderful_ situation. He’d had enough of his brother’s shit, and now this? He approached the station, his heels making it very hard to keep his balance. He was somewhat second guessing how _heels_ made him seem more threatening. It worked for Mettaton…. Whatever. He spotted two figures at the station, one being his brother Red, and sitting in the wooden chair. The other seemed to be bouncing with the energy of an excited puppy.

Fell approached, a cool air about him. As the Head of The Royal Guard, he prided himself on his threatening presence. A presence, which, had no affect on the little bouncing skeleton who now turned to face him. “B-Boss!” Red yelped in something akin to surprise, ducking his head with an embarrassed flush on his face. “Hello!” The excited little skeleton said in a painfully screechy voice. He remembered Red complaining about his voice with those exact words.

Fell immediately summoned his magic and lifted the stranger into the air, his eyelights glowing brightly. “Who the fuck are you?” He growled, looking at his new prisoner. “I-I’m Blue!” He replied, undeterred. “That sounds stupid. How did you get here?” Fell asked, tilting his head by a small fraction. “I-I saw a portal, a-and I went through…” Blue replied, looking a little uncomfortable with the magic holding him in the air. “That is an idiotic decision,” Fell scoffed, his eyes narrowing. “You’d do best to go back to where you came from.” He finished, glaring at Blue.

“Well, Boss, that’s a little difficult when you’re holding him with magic.” Red’s voice came from beside him, and Fell had to try very hard not to jump in surprise. “Did I ask you your opinion?” Fell growled, looking down at his brother. “No, tibia honest I just wanted to get in on the entertainment.” Red said with a grin, causing both other skeletons to groan in response to the puns. “Aw, come on, that was pretty humerus,” He added, his grin widening. “You’re both smiling.”

Fell groaned again, releasing Blue and rubbing at his eyesocket with a hand. “You are truly insufferable, Sans.” He grumbled, shooting a glare at the skeleton in question. Blue, meanwhile, seemed to have regained his confidence and recovered from the painful puns. “Mweh, you two should visit my universe! This place is a little scary, I don’t think my bro would want to come here.” He said, rambling a bit. Fell almost laughed, “I _wonder_ why it would be scary to you.” He said, then was a little distracted. The sound of dogs barking in the distance alerted him to danger. Why was he even close to worried for this little… Blueberry??

He didn’t truly understand his next action. “Where is the portal?” He growled, looking at Blue. “Over here!” the small skeleton replied and turned, running in the direction of the forest.

*****

Fell trudged upstairs. It had been about a five months since his first meeting with the Swap brothers. And now he was wondering what the hell he was thinking. Why would he go to any party that the little Blue shit had thrown?? Despite his self-doubt, he got dressed into at least something better than his uniform. A leather jacket, his scarf, a black t-shirt and dark gray jeans.  He stalked to his brother’s bedroom door and slammed his fist against it in the classic Fell knock.

“Brother! We are going to be late!” He nearly screeched, eyelights burning. The door opened, revealing a tired and bedraggled looking Red. “Why do I have to go to your goddamn party, Fell?” He grumbled, lifting his hands to rub at his eyesockets tiredly. “Because you were specifically requested to be there by Blue and his brother!” Fell replied, his loud voice piercing Red’s nonexistent ears.

“You better be ready in ten minutes, I’m going to go fold the laundry.” Fell said, sighing.

Ten minutes later, he had finished. He returned to Red’s room and peeked inside, seeing Red pulling on his coat. “Why must you wear that thing constantly? It stinks of mustard…” Fell grumbled, only half-glaring at Red. “I love it Boss, you really need to ketchup on these things quicker. Do I have your permission to marry my jacket please?” Red said, grinning like normal. “Sans, I am getting really tired of this.” Fell sighed and turned, going downstairs.

***

Fell had been at Blue’s house for an hour now. Now there was Fell and his brother, along with the Swap brothers and the Tale brothers. Swapfell Papyrus and Underlust Sans were there as well.

What troubled him now was that everyone was either drunk or completely annoying. He took a sip from his glass of… whatever they had given him. It tasted like a mixture of wine and some other drink that’s potency was truly astounding. And now they had the _wonderful_ idea to play truth or dare. “Red! Truth or dare!” Lust piped up, grinning.

“….Dare…?” Red was probably scared of anything Lust had for him to say or do. “Take off your jacket and shirt.” Lust said, winking. “…Whatever.” Red shrugged and peeled off his upper clothes, looking unbothered. Red turned to Blue, grinning at him now. “Hey Blue, hey Blue, truth or dare?” He asked.

“Truth, Red. I remember your dares from last time!” Blue said, puffing out his cheeks adorably. Fell observed in silence. “In your opinion, hottest person in the room.” Red said to Blue. “Um…” Blue immediately blushed, looking like the adorable Blueberry he was. To Fell’s interest, the smallest skeleton’s gaze flickered to him, and then switched to the ground. This caused Classic to snicker, and Red joined him. “It’s okay Blue, Fell would be the hottest person in any room.” Red nudged the smol skele with his elbow and grinned even wider. Fell snorted, ninety percent sure that what his brother just said was a pun of some sort. He scuffed at the carpet with his shoe, keeping his gaze down on the ground.

Blue ended up daring Red to give his jacket to Lust for a round. So innocent. “Since Red already had a turn can I go?” Carrot interjected (Swapfell Paps), a lazy smile on his face. “Sure.” Red replied, looking over at the tall skeleton, who was sitting next to Stretch. “Okay, Blue, I need to request something of you. Truth or dare?”

“…Dare..” Blue said with a sigh, anticipating the dare that was to come. “Sit in Fell’s lap for the rest of the game.” Carrot replied, ever so calmly. “What? That’s lame, this is truth or dare. You can dare anything and you dare THAT?” Lust scoffed and slammed a muffled hand on the ground, frowning at Carrot.

“Hey, calm down Lusty, you’ll put a hole in the floor,” Stretch spoke, “And I don’t think we need more tantrum children in here.” He finished. “Yeah, remember what Razz did to the wall?” Carrot added, laughing.

Meanwhile, Blue had reluctantly crawled onto Fell’s lap, both of the skeletons looking moderately uncomfortable. Once the ‘tantrum’ cooled, they kept going. “My turn!” Stretch said, looking at Red and Classic. “You two. One of you. Truth or dare.”

“Dare!”

“Make out with each other for a whole minute.”

“HELL NO.”

“alright.”

Classic looked at Red, the normal lazy grin on his face. Red was flushed darkly, looking his namesake. A few moments later they were kissing. Fell looked down at Blue, who was looking away from him and the current dare going on. He lifted a hand with a sigh and patted Blue’s head gently. What surprised him, though, was when Blue strangely pressed his head to his hand.  Only a moment later did he realize what he actually did, and blushed darkly. “S-Sorry.”

After that, an hour later, the dares had gotten increasingly worse and now everyone was reluctantly heading home. Fell and Red were going to stay the night, because their universe wasn’t exactly preferable. Stretch and Red had already gone to bed, claiming they were too tired to stay up. Fell had personally claimed the couch downstairs, because he wanted to stay up late to watch TV.

Currently, Blue was sitting next to him, and he was slowly starting to fall asleep. Fell didn’t bother waking him up, it wasn’t his problem and he didn’t care. Well, he didn’t care until the smaller skeleton leaned on him tiredly, softly snoring. He sighed and placed his hand on Blue’s head in a gentle pat. He stiffened up a little when he heard a gentle purr come from Blue, and he blinked. Strange, but he supposed he could deal with that.

He started a petting motion with his hand, causing the purring to ever so slightly grow louder. He found himself falling asleep now, the petting lulling him to sleep as well.

 

An hour after midnight he was awoken by a small whimpering sound, seeing he had at some point laid down with his arms wrapped around Blue…. This would be an embarrassing situation to apologize for later. He looked at Blue’s face, the small skeleton’s expression one of sadness or fear. He hugged him a little tighter, in an attempt to calm him down. After a minute it seemed to work, and Fell went back to sleep.

…

He found himself woken up again in the morning, by a small alternate version of his brother, jumping on him excitedly. Fell groaned and looked up at Blue, who was sitting on him now. “Fell! Wake up! I made breakfast.” He shouted excitedly, his eyelights shaped like stars.

Fell responded promptly with another groan, and threw an arm to drape over his eyes. “Ugh, I’m still asleep.” He said, he had a really bad headache and he generally felt like shit. “Cmon sleeping beauty, you’ve gotta get up!” Blue said, bouncing a little and shaking Fell. “If I’m sleeping beauty, I have an excuse to sleep.” Fell replied, sticking out the tip of his conjured tongue and then attempting to fall back asleep.

“Not if I do this!” Blue said, and Fell was shocked out of his tiredness by small teeth pressing to his own in a skele kiss. He found his mind short-circuiting and he was completely still for a few seconds. The small bundle of energy had gotten off of him by the time he eventually got a hold on his thoughts.

What the hell just happened?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tastes like Blueberries


	5. Blueberry's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry has a nightmare, but he can't get help from the one he would originally want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love torturing Blueberry.

Blue curled up tightly into a ball, slowly opening his eyes.

  
 _ **BOOM**_.

  
The small half asleep skeleton squeaked, his hands gripping his blanket tightly. He whimpered and covered up his eyesockets, feeling tears gathering there. He tried hard not to cry, but it was hard with the chaotic noise happening outside the window, Thunder and lightning ripping through the sky like angry creatures. Normally he would go to his brothers room during a storm, but one peek at his clock showed him it was currently midnight.

  
His brother probably wouldn’t mind it though…? Blue really needed something to calm him down. Usually his brother was able to help easily, was the only one who actually understood how bad storms could make Blue panic.

  
Despite how much Stretch could piss him off, he really loved the tall skeleton. Maybe… maybe even more than he was supposed to. And blue couldn’t exactly flee to the rooms the Fell brothers were in, they’d get really mad.   
Eventually, he worked up the courage to step out of bed-

  
 _ **BOOM**_!

  
Blue let out a small yelp and he started trembling almost too much to effectively move. He took a deep, calming breath, and managed to get up. He very quietly stepped down the hall, and moved to his brothers door. The door was ajar, and he heard faint noises from inside. He peeked inside, his cyan eyelights shrinking as he took in the scene going on , on the bed… “P-Papy…” He mumbled, though it was too quiet to actually be heard. He backed away from the door, his eyelights dimming.

  
Feeling like his soul was shattering to pieces.

  
**_BOOM!!_ **

  
Blue jumped violently and let out another squeak, and started to panic. Stretch would hear him, he’d be caught, oh he really didn’t want to be caught and give an explanation to why he was crying _so damn hard_!

  
He knew even the thought that he felt so betrayed was so wrong for many reasons. Stretch wasn’t even his, hadn’t even known yet. And… they were brothers. Stretch would hate him if he found out about his little crush, he knew it. He’d leave him, he’d hate him, and Blue didn’t know which would be worse.

  
Seeing as Red was his -arguable- best friend, and his other best friend was currently with his brother -Blue’s soul gave a horrifying lurch- Blue fled to that room instead. It only crossed his mind that he was going to piss Red off after he had entered and closed the door behind him. The confused looking skeleton sat up, and blinked tiredly at Blue. “Dude, what the hell?” He growled.

  
Blue whimpered loudly and his hands raised to cover his mouth. He was panicking, his breathing picked up. His fear along with everything going on around him, his despair, his unhappiness with bothering Red, it was getting to him. He felt like his chest was ripping apart, felt like he was going to hyperventilate and pass out….

  
“Woah, Blue, what’s wrong?!” Red got up quickly and crossed the room, gently but firmly grabbing Blue’s wrists with his hands. “I-I’m s-s-sorry…” Blue managed to mumble, his eyelights flickering and going dark.

  
“Blue, calm down, it’s alright, you’re alright. What’s got you so spooked?” Red’s calm voice affected Blue only slightly. “I-It’s th-the thunder…” He replied quietly. Not willing to tell anything else.

  
**_BOOM!!_ **

  
Blue jumped violently and clung to Red tightly. The larger skeleton wrapped his arms around his ribcage and hugged him tightly. “It’s going to be alright, you’re safe, I’m here. Just focus on me, okay?” Red said, calm and firm. Blue quieted himself enough to stop his sobs, and pressed his forehead to Red’s chest. He listened to the breathing, and tried his best to match it. His breaths were shaky even as he slowed them. Another clap of thunder sent his fear spiking up again, and Red tightened his grip on him in response.

  
Blue held his breath for five seconds, and then let it out. He took a deep breath, and then repeated it. Several more times, and then he was calm enough to move again. Red’s chin rested on top of his head, and Blue felt a lot more safe. “Tha-Thank you… I-I should go now…” He mumbled, he didn’t want to bother him but he also didn’t want to leave the only comforting presence in the house.

  
“No chance, you’re staying in here tonight.” Red’s voice had a playful hint to it and the larger skeleton picked Blue up bridal style, and crossed the room again. He set Blue down on the bed and crawled onto it next to him.

  
A blush formed on Blue’s face but he stayed quiet, just sniffling as Red wrapped his arms around him again. “This room is really lonely, I need someone to cuddle anyways.” Red said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Blue’s neck.

  
The small, trembling skeleton snuggled closer to Red, his clothed ribs pressing against Red’s bare ones. “I’m sorry for bothering y-you…” Blue mumbled quietly, closing his eyes. “It’s alright, I was having trouble sleeping anyways. And you don’t have to worry about buggin’ me, okay? I really don’t mind your company.” Red’s voice rumbled against his neck, causing him to shiver. He obviously didn’t notice, and Blue knew it was probably because he was already trembling quite a lot.

  
Blue processed his words, and his blush grew darker. “O-Okay…” He replied, sighing, though the sound was more of a whimper. He felt a hand lift and gently rub the back of his skull, and was unable to stop a small purring sound to escape himself. Red pulled back in disbelief, leaving him feeling a little cold. “Did you just fucking purr?!” He said, a little loudly. Blue whined and covered his eyes with his hands. “I-I’m sorry, s-sorry…. It’s r-really e-embarrassing…”

  
Red seemed to realize how he worded that was a little rude, and hugged Blue again. “No, it’s alright. I was about to say that was really cute. I m-mean- cool. Heh.” Red sighed and went back to gently rubbing the back of his small alternates skull. The low purring started up again and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. About half an hour later he realized Blue had fallen back asleep. He used his magic to unlock the door, which he had locked during Blue’s panic.

  
He himself didn’t like being witnessed having a panic attack, it made him feel very nervous and panic even more. So he had locked the door, knowing Blue would probably feel the same way.

  
Another half hour passed, and the door clicked open, curious white-orange eyelights peering in. Red growled at the skeleton, his eyelights flaring brightly. Stretch seemed rather alarmed at the protective actions Red made, but stayed away. “Fuck off, he’s asleep. Not that you were any help, asshole.” Red whisper-yelled at the tall skeleton. “I was um… a little busy.” Stretch blushed slightly.

  
Blue shifted in his sleep and nuzzled Red, though he seemed to be waking up at the noises. Red quieted until he saw the smallest skeleton was fully asleep again, and looked at Stretch again. “He wasn’t just upset about the storm, I could tell. What the hell did you do?”

  
“I don’t know, your guess is as good as mine.” Stretch shrugged and then left. Red looked down at Blue again and lightly brushed his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re really gettin’ to me, kid….” Red sighed and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Razz's Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Attempted Suicide, medium language, incest.

Razz was walking quietly toward Hotland, heading through Waterfall. It had been several months since he and his brother moved to the alternate universe, Underswap. The sickly sweet ‘kindness’ of the inhabitants made him want to throw up. Could skeletons even throw up? He didn’t want to find out. No, he was just going to continue on his way.

Everywhere he went, even here, people knew who he was. What he had done. He was tired of their terrified stares. Even Blue avoided him as much as possible, though the small skeleton wouldn’t even realize he was doing it. He was tired of the people from other universes doing the same. He moved to Underswap for a new life, this wasn’t supposed to happen. But they still looked at him like he was going to lash out at any moment.

He had more than 12 LV. That was why. Even the brothers from Underfell didn’t have as much as him. Underfell Papyrus only had, what, 8? And they only killed when it was absolutely necessary. Razz, he had _enjoyed_ it. Enjoyed the feeling of all the LV rushing through his body, feeling so powerful. He was such a piece of shit, even without that. He’d hurt his brother more than anyone else, too. The poor skeleton had more scars than anything alive in any AU. And it was all Razz’s fault.

Razz felt his sins crawling on his back.

He stepped into Hotland, going straight to the lab. He’d have to go through there to get to where he wanted to. He didn’t want to encounter Napstabot, or Undyne. They’d ask where he was going. He didn’t think he was mentally stable enough at this moment to give a valid lie.

Oh well, he could deal with it. He deserved any humiliation and suffering that could ever come to him. He deserved it all. The hatred he saw in his brother’s eyelights when he even came close to confessing his feelings for him. The stares from monsters who he passed. He deserved it. And now his sins would finally be atoned for. He walked into the door once it slid open automatically. Luckily, he saw no one. Maybe Undyne was visiting Alphys, or even Toriel. Either way, he was able to quickly pass through the building and exit to the other side. He had to dodge a few of the traps on his way to where he wanted.

Skeletons couldn’t drown. They have no lungs. So, the logical reason, is find a different way of death. Lava. Couldn’t escape lava. It’d be a little slow, and very painful, but at least it was a way. He had chosen quite a secluded spot, though. No one would hear him scream. Not that he was planning to. But that was logic, it was instinct, to scream while you’re dying. Even though you can’t stop it. A useless plea the body creates as an instinct to live.

Razz reached the spot. A small ledge. There was a tiny little flower trying to grow there. He almost laughed. The little flower insisting on living despite everything around it insisting that it die. He took a deep breath and let it out, sitting down at the edge. The molten rock boiling below him spat and hissed and bubbled. Taunting him to go on. Taunting him, telling him he would be too weak to do it. To end it.

Razz growled, lifting his arms to slowly untie his bandanna. His hands were shaking. He didn’t recall giving them the permission to do so. Then again, when was he ever in control? As much as he tried. Not even in charge of his own body. His LV acting so easily, strengthening his instincts to live. It was a blessing, and a curse.

He wished he could give it up. Reset, in a way. But if he lost his LV, the weight of his sins would crush him. He’d be left as a husk of his former self, if he didn’t die. Razz finally finished untying his bandanna, dropping it to the dirt beside him. Something in his soul hoped someone would come and find him, persuade him to stop. After a few moments, nobody came. He didn’t deserve it, anyway.

His brother even hated him. The tall skeleton had been avoiding him for the past month, hadn’t even called. And Razz knew Carrot wouldn’t even notice if he went missing, at least not for a while. His brother wouldn’t even care. He sent one last look at the flower now beside him. It had a vague turquoise tint to it, kind of like an echo flower. Strange. An echo flower, trying to grow here.

No matter, he wouldn’t be wondering about it soon. He stood up, using his hand to help in the task. His legs felt weak, as if his body knew what was about to happen, and was trying to stop it. His hands were trembling intensely, and he stared down at them. How dare they betray him?

No matter. He didn’t need to use his hands; he could let gravity do the work. He took another deep breath, closing his eyes. He heard a faint fizzing sound behind him, but also found he didn’t care. No one would have the quick responses that he had. He edged his foot closer to the edge. “RAZZ!” The shout he heard startled him so much, he fell anyways. Or he started to, as a hand caught his own before he could fully fall off.

He… he didn’t really notice it. The world around him was going blurry, he was likely to faint. He felt himself hoisted into the arms of someone. The last thing he saw before blacking out was his brother’s face.

 

What felt like moments later, he opened his eyes. He felt like someone just dropped a solid block of concrete on him. His eyes were heavy, and he didn’t think he could feel for the life of him. He was surrounded by snow, but he didn’t feel it. All he did feel was the steady motion of being carried. He felt like snuggling into the warmth that was carrying him. He tried to move at all, it didn’t work. Why couldn’t he move? His head felt fuzzy.

Razz couldn’t think straight, he didn’t quite remember where he was, or how he had even gotten there. Or rather he did, but every time he tried to reach the information it eluded him like a creature stalking in the shadows. There, but unreachable. He then felt a sudden pain shoot through his soul. He heard his own yelp from pain, but didn’t exactly feel like he had made the sound. He heard another voice, it sounded so familiar, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it….

His blurry sight rested on weird, twinkly, things… on the roof of what looked like the shape of a building. They were green and red and he felt like they were taunting him. Well, fuck them. The weird twinkly things could go die. They kept taunting him though… oh. They were gone. Now he had a brighter, white thing to stare at, on the ceiling. Well, that thing could go die too. It was irritating his eyelights.

He heard a few more voices, but couldn’t piece together the words. Slowly his mind slipped to the darkness of sleep again.

Again, what felt like minutes had passed, and he opened his eyes again. Thankfully, no more of those twinkly bright fuckers were on the ceiling in here. He was glad to see that he could actually move and feel now. His mind was clearing up somewhat. He felt himself being wrapped up in something. It was comfortable, though. It made him want to go back to sleep. Fuck sleep.

He felt the things wrapped around him move. It was a person? Hugging him? Everyone hated him, why would they be hugging-

He felt something hard(ish) press to the top of his skull. Oh. Well, it didn’t take a high IQ to identify that as a kiss. He opened his mouth to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but he didn’t really say anything. Mental processing was kind of jacked up for him at the moment.

“Razz….” The voice from before now said. _Before…!_ Oh, that’s right. He tried to jump. He apparently failed. Unless this was monster Hell, which he doubted. He didn’t feel like he was being tortured for eternity.

“Razz, I know you can hear me…”

Razz identified that voice as… his brother’s. Oh no, oh no no no….! Carrot was probably just waiting to laugh at him for failing in his little attempt at suicide. What an embarrassment. Razz, trying to kill himself just because of a few hurt feelings. Poor baby. “Razz, why did you try that…?” Carrot asked, resting his head on top of Razz’s. It sounded like Carrot was crying. It didn’t make sense to Razz, why would Carrot be crying? Razz thought his brother hated him. He didn’t deserve tears shed for him.

“Please, Razz, tell me…” Carrot begged, turning Razz around to face him. Tears were definitely in the taller skeleton’s eyesockets as Razz looked up at him. “…Are you crying?” Razz rasped, tilting his head with confusion clear in his eyelights. Carrot didn’t respond for a few moments.

“…yes.” He eventually replied after what felt like ages. “Why?” the question from the small, half-dead looking skeleton made the larger surprised. “My brother just tried to fucking kill himself, you tell me dammit.” Carrot said in a low growl. He looked visibly pissed off for a moment, and Razz found himself wanting to just curl up in a ball to escape the gaze of him.

Razz didn’t know how to respond. “Look, I love you, okay? I have forgiven you for everything you have ever done, and if you ever try something like that ever again I will kill you myself. I know I said a few things too, and I apologize.” Carrot breathed out a sigh, cupping Razz’s cheeks in his hands. Razz just stared up at Carrot for a few moments. And then, the small skeleton promptly burst into tears.

“I’m sorry Papy, I just… everyone hates me, they’re scared of me, I want it all to stop…” Razz sobbed, and Carrot gathered him close to his chest. Automatically, Razz buried his face into his brother’s jacket. “I don’t hate you, Razz. I love you.” Carrot murmured and let him cry, trying to give as much comfort as he could. Sometimes, you just need to cry.

After about ten minutes, Razz started calming down, and hiccupped. He pulled back a little, looking down. Carrot cupped his hands under Razz’s cheeks again, looking him in the eyes. “I love you. Don’t forget that.” He said, and kissed him. Razz’s cheekbones flushed darkly and he returned the kiss.

When they finally pulled back, Razz’s eyelights were a little hazy. “I don’t think I’ll be forgetting that any time soon….”

“Shut up, moron."


	7. A wolffell encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfbros, fluff, and cuteness. It's short and sweet, not too much happens, but I just wanted to write fluff.

Wolfy growled, crouching low with his tail wagging in the air. His red eyelights landed on his brother, Edge. Then, he launched himself at the unsuspecting wolf skeleton, bowling him over. The smaller skeleton yipped loudly, and Wolfy wagged his tail triumphantly. _I’m going to be the bigger sibling forever; this is so much fun… being able to knock him over with a single paw._ He hopped off of Edge and ran in a little clumsy circle. He still hadn’t gotten the whole balance part mastered, but he was farther along on his way than his brother.

The small wolf skeleton could hardly stand, let alone walk. Wolfy perked up his ears and heard footsteps. He bounded over to the thick glass window that closed off their little cage. He desperately tried to reach his paws over the edge of the glass, he wanted so bad to go greet whoever had come!

He looked up and saw two figures walk up. One seemed to be what he had heard Gaster call a human, one was Asriel! Wolfy had two visitors today! So awesome! He looked back at his brother, and charged over to the smaller wolf skeleton, nudging him with his nose ridge, and then running back to the glass, eager to greet the two people who had come. The goat one reached his hand into the cage and pet Wolfy’s head, sending a warm sensation spreading from his head to tail.

“Yes! Goat child! Give me more pats!” Wolfy demanded with a playful growl, though he knew the weird two legged people could not understand a single thing he said. Oh well, they got the general meaning of his words, because they both started petting him more. He nudged their hands with his head and licked them happily. His brother, Edge, eventually crawled his way over to the glass, his eyelights wavering slightly as he struggled. The human started petting Edge instead of him, but he was fine with the furry paw patting him anyways.

He saw Gaster walk into the room, and tried even harder to reach his paws over the glass, wanting to greet his owner. His tail started wagging even more and he jumped desperately to try getting over the glass. Unfortunately, he wasn’t tall or strong enough to. But then he got plucked out of the cage by Asriel, and started energetically licking the furry face he could now reach. He heard Asriel exclaim something, making a weird sound that Wolfy guessed was laughter.

Wolfy tried to get down –he wanted to run around so badly- but the grip on him was firm enough to tell him he wasn’t going to get away. Maybe if he calmed down a little he would get let down. So, he calmed down, his tail slowing to a small wag, his eyelights dimming only slightly. He felt Asriel’s hand brush over his head and tilted his head up to nuzzle the hand.

He was carried to another room, seeing the human Chara carrying Edge. This was so great! He would get to explore more of the hallways he could only barely see inside when he was in his glass cage.

And he knew he was going to be safe with Asriel, because Asriel was always nice with him. He’d never have to leave, even if sometimes he may have thought a little differently. He didn’t want anything to change, and he knew it never would. He was perfectly fine with staying in the glass cage and getting visits from Asriel, and sometimes being able to explore the rest of the place he was in.

 

~~~~

Wolfy growled lowly and draped a paw over his noseridge, blocking the light from shining in his eyes. Screw waking up, he just wanted to sleep forever. He was cold, lost, and worst of all, with his brother. The larger skeleton was always so annoying. He was like one of those little burrs that got stuck in his fur. He hated them. He hated Edge. Why couldn’t he just go to the lab and get taken care of by the little goat child?

Oh, yeah. He had gotten dumped in another universe. That’s why. Sigh.

Edge batted a paw at Wolfy’s and growled lowly. Wolfy moved his paw and sent what he hoped look like a threatening glare at Edge. It didn’t seem to work, as Edge just bit at his ear and barked loudly. Wolfy winced and sat up reluctantly. He stood up and stretched his paws in front of himself, closing his eyes in a yawn. He finished his mandatory stretching after a few moments and stood upright, starting to go after Edge, who was already walking toward where they had scented was a town.

Wolfy kept following for about a half hour, before he heard footsteps. They were light and cheery, and crunched through the snow quickly, heading right in their direction. Edge stiffened up, tail fluffing out, and growled. He slowly advanced in the direction of the footsteps, which slowed down as they approached the two. A small skeleton approached them, about Wolfy’s height.

Wolfy scented the air curiously, he smelled another skeleton nearby. The small approaching skeleton looked mainly at Edge, who was still looking mostly hostile. Wolfy’s current understanding of general ‘English’ had grown mostly over time. He didn’t understand half the words being said, but at least he could string them together as words. “Woah, Papy! Come over here!” The small skeleton shouted over his shoulder.

POV Switch ~~

Blue walked carefully closer to the wolf skeletons, his eyelights pale, calm disks. “Papy!” Blue called over his shoulder again. The orange-clad skeleton teleported next to Blue, starling him. “Don’t do that!” Blue puffed out his cheeks in a pout, and looked back at the wolves, who didn’t seem startled by the sudden teleportation. “They’re really cute, Pap, we should keep them!” Blue said happily. The larger wolf skeleton looked a little mad for a minute, as if he understood the sentence as something bad.

“Oh… sorry?” Blue tilted his head, a little confused. Edge growled quietly in reply and walked over to Blue and Stretch, towering over the both of them- about a foot taller than Stretch, at least. Blue’s eyelights turned to stars as he looked up at the tall wolf skeleton. Then, he was very surprised when he was picked up by fluffy paws and now being carried. “Papy can we take them home?” Blue said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Edge.

The smaller wolf skeleton trudged over to Stretch and sat down on the ground, staring up at him quietly. “I… guess?” Stretch shrugged, and bent down to pick up Wolfy. He checked the dogtags on Wolfy’s collar. “Hm, this one is named Wolfy.”

Blue checked Edge’s collar. “This one is named Edge.” He replied, and went back to hugging the large skeleton, who seemed to have already claimed in his view. “Well, we should get them home!” Blue said cheerily and looked back at Stretch. “Alright.”

…

POV Switch again lol

Wolfy  snuggled closer to Stretch quietly, closing his eyes. He whined happily, his tail wagging gently and freely. He sensed the taller skeleton smile a little, and soon enough they entered a warm building. He enjoyed the warmth here, being able to be safe and warm and just… awesome. Stretch settled himself on the couch, and ran a hand gently over Wolfy’s head. Wolfy couldn’t remember the last time he’d been actually pet, the warm tingling sensation running down his spine to his tail.

“You’re really cute.” Stretch commented, and continued petting Wolfy gently. Wolfy grumbled a quiet reply, and turned his gaze upward to Stretch. The taller skeleton smiled at him. Wolfy noticed Edge had disappeared into some other room with the blue little skeleton. That was fine. Wolfy was content with staying with Stretch all the time. He had a little flashback to when he was just a little pup. He had thought he’d be the bigger sibling. What a joke. Oh well, now he was back in a safe place where he could be safe again, content. Later on he would probably explore the rest of the house. Later.

Later.

Meanwhile, Edge had followed after Blue. He had a little trouble with the doorways being too short for him, but he’d make it work. This was a nice territory, he’d definitely claim this place now. He saw Blue starting the washing machine, putting clothes inside. Edge sat on the floor nearby, waiting till he finished. “Geez, Edge, you don’t have to be that clingy.” Blue giggled and finished, walking over to Edge and wrapping his small arms around the taller skeleton’s neck. Edge, in response, hugged back, growling a reply, “Yes, I do, or else someone will take you from me.” He had said, or something along the lines of that.

Blue obviously didn’t understand, and pulled away. “Well, it’s actually pretty late, I’m going to get to bed.” He said, not expecting any real response from the tall wolf skeleton. Blue headed into his bedroom, shouting a ‘good night’ to his brother downstairs, and went inside. Edge hopped up onto the bed like he already owned the place, and Blue crawled in next to him.

The large skele wrapped his paws around Blue, he would cuddle for a few minutes and then leave to room to go guard the house for the night. He always did that.

Edge would stay for now though. Until Blue fell asleep, at least.


	8. Dabbling in Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is some self-indulgent fluff bullshit. Half of it isn't even written well, I just wanted to practice writing a few of my ships.
> 
> ** indicates the end/beginning of a new drabble.
> 
> ... indicates a time skip.

Red growled as he stared across the room, just barely able to see his boyfriend from where he was. The building was full of people. Red hated crowds. He was getting pushed and ran into from every direction- he wanted to go home and relax. His social interaction ‘batteries’ were running extremely low. And now some fucker was hitting on his precious little Blueberry. He pushed his way through the crowd with no grace whatsoever- the drinks he’d previously consumed had been enough to give him increased clumsiness … and it also magnified his anxiety in this situation.

  
Soon enough he reached the shorter skeleton and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in the little Blueberry’s scarf, feeling the skeleton freeze up in surprise before relaxing as he realized who it was. Red shot a glare at the monster who had been previously talking to the little berry, and they immediately backed off at the sight of the edgy skeleton.

  
Red pressed close to Blue, feeling increasingly anxious. “Okay Red, we can leave in just a minute.” Blue hummed in a soothing tone, offering the straw of his drink to him. Red took the offered drink, he’d now be able to wait for the time needed to get out.

  
…

  
As soon as they were in the taxi heading home, Red was cuddling Blue with all his might. He had the small skeleton in his lap, and had his arms looped around his waist. Blue was unlikely to get away for a while. Red pressed his face to Blue’s spine, between the shoulderblades.

  
Luckily Blue was a very cuddly skeleton as well, so he didn’t mind that Red was being clingy. It sometimes got on his nerves that all the skeleton wanted to do when they were out and about was cuddle, but most of the time he was accepting of it. Now… they were home. And he had to coax the drowsy skeleton inside.

  
Blue tugged on Red’s sleeve and wriggled out of his grip. He sent an apologetic glance to the taxi driver, and pulled Red with a heave out of the car. Luckily from experience with his own brother he was used to this, to having to carry a heavy skeleton around. Luckily, Red happened to be a lot less heavy. He just barely got Red up the steps to their house, and heavily dropped him onto the couch. “Red, don’t you dare fall asleep right there. I need at least some help getting you up the stairs, I’m trying my best.” Blue whined, but only got a groan as a response.

  
“Reeeeed!” Blue whined at a higher pitch, and Red rolled over onto his back to reach for Blue, making grabby hands. “Red I am not going to sleep on the couch with you. Come upstairs…” Blue said impatiently. Red shook his head and kept reaching out for Blue pitifully. “…Fine. You owe me though.” The small skeleton sighed and crawled over Red to settle on the inner part of the couch, wrapping his arms around the larger’s waist, nuzzling the side of his ribcage.

  
“love ya, Blue.” Red murmured after a minute. “Love you too, Red,” Blue replied, smiling softly.

**

  
Red smirked over in the direction of Fell. Then, he turned back to the monster that had walked up to him. “Hey cutie.” The monster said, placing a hand on the counter next to him. “Hey there. You come here often?” Red grinned, crossing one leg over the other. He could feel Fell’s gaze burning into him like lasers.

  
And soon enough, after exchanging a few words with the monster, Red could hear the clicking of heels approaching. A shadow loomed behind Red now, and over the monster, who immediately fled in terror. He felt arms wrapping around him and lifting him into a long armed grip. Red responded by resting the side of his head on Fell’s armored chest, closing his eyes. A surprisingly gentle hand smoothed over the small skeletons skull, causing a purr to erupt from him.

  
Red felt the rumble of a chuckle spread through Fell’s chest as a reaction to the purring, and he started nuzzling the tall skeleton in response. He felt himself be carried out of the bar, tucked close to his Fell protectively. Normally in their universe, everyone knew that a show of affection would mean death. But they had moved to the Classic universe. Their presence was known by practically everyone, and anyone else knew to stay away. And anyone who dared mess with the brother of Fell would likely be dust within a day.

  
Red would often tease his Fell, by flirting with other monsters. While he hated social interaction in general, it was very fun to watch Fell get jealous. “You should know better than to flirt with others.” Fell growled, but with no real harmful intent. Red only replied when they entered their home and the door was closed. “Oh yeah? Well, punish me then, _Papy_.” Red snickered and clanked his teeth to Fell’s cheekbone.

  
“Prepare for it, Red.” Fell grinned.

  
**

  
Razz trudged inside, kicking snow off his boots. He wished that he could stop himself trembling, he’d gotten caught in a bad snow storm outside. His fingers and the majority of the rest of his body was numb, and all he wanted to do was get in his bed and sleep the day away. But no, he knew he’d have to check up on his brother. The brother who currently seemed to be sleeping on the couch. Razz walked in front of him, putting his hands on his hips- the pose Carrot had deemed to be his ‘bitchy pose’.

  
“Carrot. I thought I told you to be awake when I got home.” Razz growled, his tone being enough to wake the taller skeleton up from his nap. His overall threatening look was completely ruined by the fact he couldn’t stop shivering, every few moments another shiver ran it’s way down his spine. “S-sorry, M’lord.” Carrot said quietly, sitting up straight and ducking his head. Razz took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. “Are you okay?” Carrot asked quietly.

  
Razz opened his eyes, and then narrowed them. “No.” He ran his gaze over his brother. That would suffice. He gestured for Carrot to move his arms, and once he did so Razz climbed onto his lap. Carrot seemed surprised, but didn’t comment. Razz pulled Carrot’s arms to wrap around him and snuggled backward so he was comfortable. Now he was getting warmer, quicker. Except… the zipper edges of the jacket Carrot was wearing was rubbing against his arms uncomfortably. Razz pulled on the jacket so it was wrapping partially around him as well as Carrot.

  
Razz would never admit it, but this jacket was absolutely warm as actual hell. Razz would know about hell, he’s lived there his entire life. Swapfell was an unusually large place. Dust happened to pollute the air the more it accumulated, and it caused Snowdin to be not-so-snowed-in. Though, during the winter, the weather was bad. Which was why Razz was currently freezing his nonexistent ass off. But, otherwise, it was generally warm throughout the underground.

  
Razz didn’t realize he had been so tired until he was slowly starting to drift off in Carrot’s arms. Now, that would not do. He definitely was not going to fall asleep on the couch, let alone downstairs at all. He drowsily reached and tapped Carrot’s cheekbone. “Take me upstairs.” He ordered, and the tall skeleton obeyed, carrying him up the stairs. He set Razz in his bed, and made for the door- but didn’t quite make it the whole way. “Stay with me today. Okay?” Razz turned his head to look over at Carrot, who froze in place, surprised.

  
Razz blamed his weakness on the fact that he was just cold and tired. Though as soon as Carrot climbed into bed beside him, he didn’t try to make any excuses. He just cuddled up to the large skeleton and curled up in a ball, feeling warm, safe, and content.

  
**

  
Blue walked down the aisle, frowning in contemplation. “Hmm which one to choose.” He muttered to himself, examining the collars on the racks in the store. His ‘pet’ was sitting nearby, pawing at a few toys. “Edge! Don’t play with those, I told you you could get one! No more!” Blue rushed over to his and grabbed the large paw that had previously been touching the other toys. Edge only responded with a gruff growl and delivered a slobbery lick to Blue’s face. This caused Blue to splutter and cough. “Ugh! How many times have I told you, not the face!” He pouted and sent a half-hearted glare at Edge.

  
Again, the wolf skeleton responded with a lick to Blue’s face. Blue groaned and wiped off his face with his sleeve, then stalked away grumpily. He examined the collars, he would need to get one that Edge agreed to. He selected a few of them and brought them over to the large furred skeleton. “Take your pick.” Blue held out his selection. Edge examined them for a few moments, and then pawed at a specific one. Black with silver spikes. “Okay. No more toys, what did I just say! Stars, it’s like taking care of a one year old…” Blue lightly pulled Edge by his paw, away from the pet aisle.

  
He wished he could leave Edge home, but when ever he left the large skeleton ended up making a mess because he didn’t like being alone. Thankfully they got out of the store without any further fuss. Luckily they got home with even less trouble. Blue was happy when he got to relax on the couch, and lay down. And then he felt a furry paw plant itself on his chest, and a lick on his cheek. Oh yeah. Gotta feed the pup.

  
Blue sighed and got up, rubbing at his eyesockets tiredly. He set out some dog food, though he didn’t know why. Edge never ate it anyways, the wolf skeleton preferred real food. Oh well. Blue set upon cooking some eggs. As he stood -on a stool- at the counter, he mixed the eggs while they were in the pan. He paused when he felt furry paws wrapped around him and a chin settled on his shoulder. Furry ears brushed against his skull.

  
He couldn’t help but relax backward into the fluffy and comfortable grip. He was almost sad when he saw the eggs were done and he had to put them on plates. But, he did so reluctantly, and gave Edge a plate of eggs.

  
As soon as Blue was finished he found out Edge had scarfed down his food, and was now sitting on the couch, where Blue normally sat. “Are you just trying to make my life hard while Stretch and Wolfy are gone, Edge?” Blue said with a huff, reaching up to pet le Edge.

  
He crawled onto the couch and snuggled up to the large wolf, thing. While he was pretty stressed, he did have to admit he enjoyed some nice cuddles from his awesome friend. 


	9. One Night

Red gulped down another drink. He was pretty sure he couldn’t remember how many of these things he’d had. Oh, well. At least it numbed most of his feelings.

  
Wait, nevermind. A pang of regret stabbed through his soul. The fucking Boss…. Red would never be good enough, would he? He was just a simple toy for his brother. Now he supposed he would have to work on destroying the feelings he felt for his brother. He would probably have to avoid Boss for a few months. Not like the Boss would notice, or care. He had to stop himself from laughing at the absurd thought. As soon as he finished his drink, he ordered another one. He was planning on drinking until he passed out… which was difficult when he was the exact opposite of a lightweight.

  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a skeleton approaching him. He looked kind of like the Boss, but with softer features. Strange. He just hoped this skeleton didn’t want anything from him. Red was not in the correct position to fight anything, if the skeleton was planning on doing anything without his consent.  
But Red wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t give consent. Maybe just one night, so he could take his mind off of his rejection…

  
As soon as the skeleton was near, he spoke. “Hey, bud, you look like you’re having a good time.” The stranger grinned slightly. Red just stared at him, thoughts too muddled to think clearly. He did suppose that this would be an alternate of his Boss. Definitely looked similar. Smoother teeth. The flame monster at the counter exchanged a few words with the stranger, obviously making sure he didn’t do anything criminal to Red. Or at least, that’s what Red thought they were saying, he didn’t have enough coherent thought power at the moment to make any sense of it.

  
Red could only notice the fact that he felt fucking short. Why did he have to be fucking child sized? It constantly pissed him off that everywhere he went, everyone would always be taller. His thoughts ended up trailing to his little rejection from Boss. Well, it wasn’t so much a rejection as walking in on Boss having a bit of a fun time with another version of Red. Red did know that he was a piece of shit, but at least he’d been a piece of shit that belonged to someone. That actually knew he was of use. But now?

  
He was more useless than before. Everyone got bored of the little fell skeleton that has way too much emotional baggage.

  
He was completely cut from his thoughts by a glass of water being handed to him. “Drink it, you need to stay hydrated.” The weird Papyrus said. Red mentally started calling him Stretch. Too damn tall. He took the water glass and gulped it down quickly. He swayed, his mind only being able to focus on that _absolutely sexy voice_ coming from Stretch. Wait- did he just think it was sexy? Aw hell nah, he’s not dragging anyone down with him, not now, not eve- he was picked up.

  
Thoroughly disoriented, he just relaxed in the hold. He vaguely remembered that most other alternates of his brother were pretty friendly and docile, so he didn’t really panic when he was carried out. He snuggled closer, into the arms of the one who was carrying him like a baby. He would normally be pissed that anyone would dare carry him in such a way, but he didn’t have the mind to at the moment.

  
Red had ended up drifting off, and he knew it because he woke up as soon as he was hit by a rush of warm air. He was in… a house? It definitely wasn’t his own, that’s for sure. He silently mused to himself that Boss would be wondering where he was. Fuck Boss. Literally.

  
He ended up sitting next to Stretch on the couch. Red was getting ideas. And the drinks he’d had previously were making it hard for him to not focus on the skeleton next to him a little more than was polite. Though, he almost didn’t notice when his magic ended up forming something in his pelvis.

\-----------

  
Red woke up with a groan, rolling over. “ugh… fuck…” He growled, curling up in a ball. Hell to anyone who tried to get him out of bed, he was pretty sure that Boss was at work anyway- oh shit. Boss. Red was overwhelmed by a pang of regret as he remembered, and also realized where he was. Not in his own room, that’s for sure. He didn’t really remember anything from last night… but seeing the evidence of his magic residue on his bones clued him in to what really went on.

  
Stretch didn’t seem to be in there at the time. Well, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time someone did this to Red. He had to gather up his clothes and leave, he knew that much. He couldn’t stay. God… he felt so guilty now. He couldn’t believe he’d done that to someone- put all his emotional hurt on them and then just wave it away with the invitation of a ‘good time’. He buried his face in his hands, trying to stop angry and guilty tears from escaping his eyesockets.

  
Red heard a phone buzzing, and checked to see who it was. It was definitely his own phone. The caller was Boss. He didn’t really feel up to answering, and it was probably just a reminder call that he had to get to work.

  
He shoved the phone away, sending it clattering to the floor. Then he heard a sharp, high pitched voice downstairs. Red was suddenly scared. Or nervous. Anxious. Did Stretch live with his brother? That must have been an interesting scene to walk in on for the other Sans. Red wasn’t too surprised when Stretch walked in, but he was trembling with guilt. He already got rejected by his Boss, and now he had to expect a rejection from someone else. Gee, his life was just falling to pieces, wasn’t it?

  
“Are you feeling alright? I got Blue to make you some tea if you want that, it should probably help with the headache. He also insisted on making breakfast. So, prepare for that.” A chuckle came from Stretch as he ended his sentence. He crossed over to the bed and crawled to sit next to Red. “…I feel like shit.” Red replied after what felt like a century. This brought another chuckle from Stretch, a sound that was heaven to Red’s nonexistent ears. At least Stretch wasn’t mad at him. Red knew he would have to end up going back to his brother, a meeting which was sure to be a train wreck of emotions.

  
Maybe Stretch would let him stay a while.

  
“Woah, hey, it’s okay…” Stretch hugged him, and Red realized he had started to cry. He hugged back, burying his face in the soft orange fabric of the others hoodie. He curled his fingers, grabbing handfuls of the cloth as he sobbed. He wished his brother returned his feelings, but he also knew that would never happen. His brother was now probably with someone else, and Red was just being an idiot like normal. And he probably completely ruined this poor skeletons life by doing this do him, Red was just such an asshole, wasn’t he? Boss was going to be mad at him for staying out, Red would never get any love, and now he had another person who was going to hate hi-

  
His thoughts cut off when teeth pressed to his own, and he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes. He tried his best not to get his hopes up, but that wasn’t going to work. He was being kissed! Which meant Stretch didn’t hate him, that he actually wanted him there… and the hug he was being given was really comforting, it felt really nice.

  
Stretch pulled away, eyelights shining brightly. “Cmon, we should go downstairs, I think Blue finished with the food.” He said, as if none of that had ever happened.

  
Red didn’t want to let go. So, he promptly hid his face in the orange hoodie again and held on tight. A small happy-sounding sigh was his only warning before he got picked up, and carried downstairs. He was relieved that he was actually wearing his shorts, otherwise he was wearing nothing. He felt his cheekbones heat up and knew he was blushing in an obvious manner. Stretch took him downstairs and set him in a chair, not seeming to realize that Red was embarrassed.

  
Blue was working at the stove, and turned to see Red- and was immediately distracted by the bare ribcage. The scarred bones painfully stood out, and Red ducked his head in his embarrassment, crossing his arms and trembling, trying to hide himself. Then he felt something be pulled over his head, and then was warmly surrounded by warm orange cloth. He was wearing Stretch’s hoodie now. It was surprisingly comfortable. “I apologize for staring, Red. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Blue ended up saying, eyelights shining mostly with curiosity.

  
“I-It’s okay…” Red mumbled, and then felt himself be picked up yet again and set on Stretch’s lap. He kind of felt like a puppy being constantly picked up and put down by an excited child. Kind of. But now he was comfortably settled on Stretch’s lap, the taller skeleton now only wearing a black t-shirt.

  
Red was happy that the two skeletons seemed to accept him, it was nice to be cared about for once, instead of just being used as a toy.

 

\---

A little extra story~

  
Fell sat on the couch, staring down at the phone on the coffee table with his arms crossed. His brother still hadn’t called back, and Fell was more or less internally panicking. Where had he gone? His brother wasn’t one to normally ignore Fell’s calls. The little shit ignored basically every other call, but definitely always answered when Fell was the one dialing the number.

  
It was nerve-wracking, Fell hated being ignored. He felt a little bit guilty, having gotten tipsy enough last night to fuck someone else. Sans had seemed fine with it, though. He left without looking too depressed, even though the skeleton from the Classic universe always looked depressed.

  
But now Fell was faced with a dilemma. Should he call again? Maybe Red was just really hung over and wasn’t waking up to answer the phone. Which also meant he had to be somewhere else other than home. Where could he have gone?

  
Fell had a dreadful thought. Red had always been depressed, and was always sensitive to emotional things, even if he tried not to show it. What if Red had saw him with Sans and assumed the worst?

  
No, he knew his brother wasn’t going to do anything that stupid.  
Fell reached over and picked up his phone again, dialing Red’s number. He took a deep breath as he waited for the rings. Voice mail.

  
He’d leave a message.

  
“Sans, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for anything you might’ve seen last night, and I need you to come home. If you don’t, well….” Fell growled. “I love you, you big idiot, is that what you’re waiting for me to say? Just come home. I need to ask you a few things.”

  
Fell had always expected that his brother didn’t return the same feelings Fell had toward him, but now Fell was doubting that, if Red was reacting this way.

 

  
Fuck, he missed the little shit.


	10. A Stray Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a vent chapter written at 11 at night.  
> I apologize for the poor chapter quality, but I really needed to write something to cool myself off.  
> I may go back later and revise this into something better, but it will likely happen when I'm not trying to fall asleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Abusive brother. Paranoia. Unhealthy relationships.

Blue stared down at what he was drawing. Ugh, it was horrible. Like everything else he managed to make, somehow. He felt tears pricking at the edges of his eyesockets. No, he would not allow himself to cry. All he had to do was wait, it would be perfectly fine. He’d wait until he was old enough to move out. Even though he loved his brother to death, he knew his situation wasn’t something he should have to deal with.

  
He couldn’t go a single place around home without feeling some sort of discomfort. He thought of their roommate, Red. He acted like a parent to Blue, was always supportive, always made sure he was happy and understood a lot of what Blue went through. But he could never tell, not even Red. He would have to hold through. He sometimes wondered what would happen if Red ended up leaving, or died. While he would be heartbroken at the loss, it would probably freak him out for a different matter.

  
Blue knew about the desires and wants of others. He knew about the birds and the bees, no matter what other monsters thought of him – as an innocent, childish skeleton who was way too naïve to know any better.

  
But no. He’s known since he was 12 .

  
He knew what was happening every time his brother passed by, a not so innocent touch brushing over one of his sensitive bones, which always made Blue uncomfortable. It was always such a touch that Blue just felt paranoid that he was making things up. After all, he had a rather active imagination, and he could have been inventing any number of situations in his head. It was a completely childish yet paranoid idea. Why would his own brother want to do those… things, to him?

  
He did however live in constant fear that the worst would happen. He always woke up with unexplained bruises, but he knew the only rational explanation was that he fails around a lot in his sleep. His paranoid mindset ensured that he thought much worse things were being done to him while he was in the sweet embrace of sleep and dreams.

  
He had no idea how many times he had almost ended up crying himself to sleep when he was having a little paranoid episode.

  
Any one of the stray touches Stretch had applied to Blue could have been completely innocent, not meant to hurt him or take him in the slightest. Stretch always had been a touchy Feely person, and often begged for attention from Blue.

  
He of course ignored Red’s existence most of the time, but the dark clad skeleton never seemed to mind. Blue knew that Red and Stretch had been together once, but now they weren’t . Now they just felt like pincushions for the tall skeleton’s anger.

  
Blue could often be found sitting in his room, staring off at the wall as he thought over everything. He always immersed himself in something or other when he was at home, avoiding Stretch as much as possible. He knew he often got snippy when he was uncomfortable, which ultimately made Stretch more mad. Blue wouldn’t even be able to muster up the courage to tell his brother to firmly back off.

  
Blue was just afraid that Stretch would end up leaving him and Red. Blue never earned any income from his so called ‘job’ – Alphys trained him, not paid him- and Red didn’t have a job at all. If Stretch left, Blue and Red would be tossed out onto the streets to fend for themselves, and they would likely ultimately die.  
Blue couldn’t afford to lose Stretch. He just had to endure three more years. Then he would be out of school, and he would be able to move out, get a job, and live far, far away.

  
Three more years of uncomfortable stray touches, a easily angered tall skeleton, and the ever constant fear of his brother breaking him in the worst way possible. He would survive. After all, that’s all it was about, right? Survival.

  
He wanted to get out of this home, but he loved his family and Red too much to confess to anyone how he felt.

  
Just would have to endure.

  
Have to wait.

  
Have to survive.


	11. Dabbling in Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: The Blueberry Chapter

“RAAAZZZ STOOPPPPP” Blue wailed and tried to squirm free from the other’s grasp. His wail dissolved into giggles as Razz flailed slightly in an attempt to stay upright. “Blue go home you’re drunk.” Razz muttered and used his free hand to smack lightly at Blue’s skull. He was currently carrying his alternate as one would carry a sack of potatoes. And Blue didn’t seem to be having that, not willingly. Blue kicked his feet uselessly as Razz recovered his grip. “I thought we were going home..” Blue huffed, giving up after a few moments and going limp.

“We are, but if you keep squirming we’re gonna have a problem.” Razz snickered and adjusted Blue so the slightly smaller skeleton was in a better position. “Your shoulder isn’t very uncomfortable, despite whatever you may think, Razz.” Blue said and just looked down. “Nice ass, by the way.” Blue commented. “Well same for you.” Razz said, and Blue yelped when a not-so-innocent grab ended up surprising him.

“RAZZ we’re in public…” Blue whined quietly and sent a glance around at the –albeit few- people surrounding them. “Well if you’d be quiet we’d get home faster. I don’t know why you’d want to go home to those assholes though.”

“They aren’t that bad. Papy is awesome, by the way.” Blue said, making a vain attempt to cross his arms without jabbing Razz in the back of the skull. “Geez, you’re like a one-man cult when you talk about your brother, Blue.” There was a huff, and then, “I am not! He’s really cool man…” Blue protested with a whine.

Razz didn’t even bother arguing, rolling his eyelights. He approached their front door, and kicked it open forcefully. “WE’RE BACK, BITCHES!” he shouted loudly, causing two loud thumps to sound from the direction of the couch. He walked around to find Carrot lying on top of Stretch, on the floor. Both were struggling to get back up a few moments later. “I’m not even going to ask what you two were doing to fall into that position.” Razz muttered and made his way up the stairs, to his and Blue’s room. After closing the door behind him, he tossed Blue onto the bed with little fanfare, hearing a quiet _oof_ following.

Razz was immediately straddling Blue, grinning down at him. “You know what I wanna do right now?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyelights. “Uh… wrestling?” Blue made an ‘innocent’ guess and smiled up at Razz. “Nah, I was thinking something more…” Razz leaned forward and planted several kisses all over Blue’s face. “..fun” he finished, working his hands very sneakily under Blue’s shirt.

He wrapped his legs around Blue’s waist and then… started tickling him. Blue practically screamed in surprise and squirmed, bursting into uncontrollable giggles. “R-Razz, st-stop!” he gasped out through his giggles and attempted to push Razz away, which was mostly ineffective, because of Razz’s legs around his waist. “That doesn’t really sound like a safe word to me.” Razz said in a singsong voice and assaulted Blue with even more tickles.

Blue attempted just going completely still, trying to gasp for breath. Sure enough, the tickles stopped, Razz’s hands resting gently against the inside of Blue’s ribcage. “Anyone home?” He lightly scraped his fingers against a rib, prompting a shiver. Then, he was surprised by Blue surging upward and shoving a pillow into his face. “RETALIATION!”

 

\---

Blue lightly stepped downstairs, trying to keep quiet. His brother was sleeping upstairs, and it was probably about 1 in the morning. Blue couldn’t sleep, and that was paired with the fact he was thirsty as well. So logically, he was going to start making some tacos. He went to the cupboard first, getting out a cup for some water. A second before he turned on the faucet, he heard a small hissing noise. But then he was already turning on the water, so he just supposed his mind was tricking him. There was no such thing as scary things in the darkness!

Well, other than those times his brother tried to sneak up on him and scare him. But that was different!

He turned off the water after filling his cup, and took a drink. There was the hissing sound again. It sounded kind of like those... snake things he heard about from somewhere. Snowdin definitely didn’t have any snakes. It was way too cold for snakes or anything else, that was why mostly furred monsters lives in Snowdin, with the exception of the two skeleton residents.

He went to a cupboard to get out a few pots so he could make his tacos, but he heard it again. It was getting to him now. Where was that noise? It made no sense, and it was too insistent for him to be imagining it. He followed the noise to another, higher cupboard, and opened it.

And then he promptly jumped back with a squeak. When he had opened the wooden door he was greeted by two small, tiny red eyelights staring out at him, and a flickering tongue. It was what appeared to be a small skeleton, with a red tail instead of… you know.  “Oh my stars!” Blue whisper-yelled and clapped a hand over where his soul rested, unseen, in his ribcage. Once he finally worked up the courage to investigate the small figure –which had fearfully disappeared behind a bag of sugar- he leaned forward and peered into the darkness. Again, his eyelights met smaller red ones. “What are you?” He queried, asking to himself.

He reached out to grab it, but the little creature moved away, slinking deeper into the confines of the cupboard. “I won’t hurt you, little guy, don’t worry.” Blue attempted to reassure the little thing, despite not knowing if he’d even understand anyways. He reached out his hand again, slower this time. He was a little shocked when there was suddenly a little naga skeleton going on his hand, then down his arm, then into his shirt, then moments later popping up on his shoulder. Yes, he was only a little shocked.

JUST a tiny bit. He couldn’t help a giggle when he felt a tongue flick against his neck, and tried not to jerk and jostle the little skeleton. Blue turned his head and lifted a hand to poke at the smaller skull. “What’s your name, little guy?” Blue asked, frowning. A little red tail tip flicked. “Red?” He asked. A nod.

“Well, Red, how did you even get in there…?” Blue looked over at the cupboard. He didn’t see anything that would have given easy access into the small space. Oh, that didn’t really matter too much he supposed. He guessed the reason the little creature had found his way inside was because of the cold outside. “I wouldn’t wanna be out in that, either, buddy.” Blue mumbled to himself and peered out of the window.

Neglecting his plans for tacos, Blue went into the living room and settled down on the couch, reaching over again to pat Red’s head. Small little arms wrapped around his hand, causing him to smile. “That’s really cute…” Blue said mostly to himself, allowing the small little tail to wrap around his wrist, and brought Red close to his face to look at him. The tiny tongue flicked out again and brushed the bridge of Blue’s nose. Which caused him to sneeze.

Blue pulled his hand away so it was a safer distance away, and kept examining Red. It felt weird having the small thing’s tail wrapped around his arm, but he didn’t mind it.

Blue decided he was going to keep the little naga skeleton. “I’m going to keep you.”

\---

Fell snorted and stepped out of the way when a few bone attacks shot toward him. He retaliated by summoning a blaster, firing it in Blue’s direction. The latter rolled out of the way and ducked as another blaster appeared behind him. He ended up firing more bone attacks at Fell, and then ducked behind the training dummy. Several bones stuck into the inanimate object a split second later.

Blue tried to catch his breath, even if he technically didn’t need it, it could still get pretty uncomfortable when he was out of breath. When he was ready, he jumped out of behind of the dummy as it was blasted into bits by another blaster. He didn’t have another chance to fire any more attacks, as the enemy ones kept coming at him, he had to keep dodging.

Eventually Blue couldn’t take it anymore and put his hands up in surrender, taking deep and ragged breaths. “I-I’m done…” He mumbled and fell to the ground, on his hands and knees as he tried to get his energy back. Fell walked over to him and scooped him up like a baby. “Aright, I’ll tell Alphys you’ve improved. I am impressed by you, Blueberry.” Fell sad, ever so calmly.

But, Blue was excited by that. He squeaked excitedly, but then coughed. His nonexistent lungs were hurting. Fell kept walking, unable to stop a very small twitch of a smile forming over his normally scowling expression. How could one skeleton be so adorable?

Blue closed his eyes, yawning quietly. Gosh, he was really exhausted after that. He never thought he’d been more tired ever in his life. Oh well, at least he was in the warm arms of Fell. It must be an Underfell thing, both fellbros were more warm than the others. It had caused a specific problem before when Stretch and Blue ended up mistaking Red’s exhaustion for a slight fever. That had been a fun misunderstanding. Not.

Blue has had a little crush on Fell ever since he laid eyes on him. But he was far from embarrassed by their current close proximity. He just liked for now that he could relax and cuddle up to his FAVORITE person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last story ended a little earlier than I intended, but by the time I got to it i was just staring at the screen wondering what to write. So I tried to end it as best I could, but yeah... XD


	12. Drabbles or Dabbles? Mini Oneshots?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look more mini one shots or whatever.  
> I laughed really hard while writing one of them, so heh.

Blue was sitting on his couch, reading a book. He turned the page slowly, humming a familiar Napstabot tune. His book was labeled ‘How To Tell If Someone’s Romantically Attracted to You’. Blue had to know. He had his vague suspicions about someone in particular, but he needed to know for sure the signs.

Just as he got to the first chapter after the introduction, his best friend Edge walked in and all of the sudden was standing in front of him. “Heya Edge! How are y—” Blue squeaked when his book was grabbed and thrown out the window. The pages spontaneously caught fire and the book burned to ashes. “Edge! What was that for?!” Blue huffed and pouted.

Edge crossed his arms and shrugged. “Whoops, must have been a really strong wind.” He said monotonously.

“Edge, books don’t just randomly catch fire, no matter how hard the wind.”

“Maybe we should go see what monsters were out there at the time of the murder.”

“edge, it wasn’t even- ugh, whatever…” Blue trailed off, and Edge watched as the small skeleton trudged up the stairs, temporarily put off.

“He must never know.” Edge muttered to himself, a faint blush covering his cheekbones.

\--

Razz grumbled and made his way through the snow, stomping angrily. That stupid scaly lizard was getting on his ass again, and he was up to the point where he was tempted to dust her. He went up the stairs to his house door, opening it and not truly expecting the scene he was met with.

Carrot was knelt on the ground behind Red, who was fidgeting nervously. There was some sort of… dress shirt being put on by Red, and Carrot was messing with something attached to the small skeleton’s back.

The two didn’t even notice Razz, who was just watching with a confused curiosity. Carrot lifted Red’s shirt to get a better view at the thing he was trying to secure, and Razz had an idea of what the contraption was hiding under the shirt. Red’s pelvis was completely bare, a sort of skirt nearby that razz guessed was going to be the next item of clothing to be put on.

“So…. You’re going as a schoolgirl now, is that it?” Razz had his arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor.

Carrot looked up, eyelights brightening when he saw Razz. He opened his mouth to say something before Red interjected, “I was more going for the whole ‘yandere’ thing, to be honest. Haven’t gotten the fake blood ready yet.” These words caused Razz to snort.

“What is this all for anyways?” Razz asked, sounding only slightly annoyed. His previous bad mood had been almost completely forgotten.

“I lost a bet. I’m convinced Carrot cheated.” Red replied, and Carrot was grinning behind him.

“I’m just very determined.” Carrot said in a quiet voice as he focused on what he was doing.

“I was thinking of starting a group, you know. Since I’m dressing up as a yandere you guys could dress up as something equally awesome. Razz, I was thinking a gremlin. Carrot, you can be a big scary zombie carrot.” Red snickered and looked at Razz, his previously nervous expression replaced with a cocky one.

“Well you know, every group has to have a name.” said Razz, frowning a little.

“You know, I was thinking ‘The Destroyers’.” Red started.

“Because we can destroy some ass pretty effectively.” Carrot added, smiling now.

“If you two didn’t remember, I’m the only one of us who’s good at wrecking ass.” Razz grumbled, taking in the expressions of the other two. He gave a pointed look at Red, who’s face bloomed with a dark red blush.

“I don’t know Razz, last night showed otherwise. O-Oh Papy~ AHHHH~!” Carrot snickered and grinned, watching as Razz lost some of his nerve.

“Oh well, I guess tonight we can see who wrecks ass better, ya shit.” Razz crossed the room and pressed his teeth to the still-blushing Red’s, and patted Carrot on the head. It was lucky Carrot, while kneeling, was at the perfect height for pats.

And Razz just left the room, leaving the two with lewd images flashing through their minds.

\--

Red grumbled as yet another friend request popped up on his computer’s screen, getting a little more than irritated now. **TheMagnificentSans has sent a friend request.** Red clicked ‘decline’ for the twentieth time that hour, trying to ignore the knocking on the front door downstairs.

“RED! You can’t ignore me forever!” Blue’s high-pitched voice rang through the window. Red was already surprised Blue hadn’t climbed through the half-opened window yet.

After ten minutes, Red was at the last reserves of his patience. He teleported downstairs and threw the door open, nearly causing a startled Blue to lose his balance. The shit had been trying to peek through the peephole? This little….

 “What the fuck do you want?” Red figured if he acknowledged Blue’s presence he’d go away faster.

He hissed when suddenly the slightly shorter skeleton was hugging him. He tried, very very hard, to stay rigid and show Blue this was making him _uncomfortable_ , but he eventually melted into the hug and returned it. Then he heard the notification noise from his computer….

**TheMagnificentSans has sent a friend request.**

Red growled and pushed Blue away, scowling. “Friend request rejected.” He grumbled and closed the door on Blue’s face, but the smaller skeleton only giggled, the sound heard through the open window.

“I’m coming back tomorrow, Red!” Blue shouted, and Red heard the sounds of retreating footsteps.

Red had to remind himself that he was _not_ excited for the scheduled return.

\--

“Sans, how many times have I told you, this is not a healthy relationship by any means.” Papyrus sighed and rubbed at his eyesockets. Why must his brother have such… odd habits??

He’d known Sans had a bit of an addiction to ketchup, but he didn’t expect it to get this bad. In a bit of excitement, Sans had fallen into a box of ketchup packets after jumping off the roof.

The nearby Stretch snickered, though he was trying to hide his laughter.

Papyrus was glad that the ketchup had saved his 1 HP brother from the fall, but when Sans offered to _lick himself clean of the ketchup_ like a cat, Papyrus had to draw the line. “Sans, you’ve had bad ideas before, but I’m afraid I just cannot permit this one.” He picked up Sans under the armpits -after taking his gloves off of course- and carried him to the bathroom.

Sans started squirming and hissing, trying to get free. “You’ll never understand our love Papyrus!” he screeched at a higher pitch than Papyrus knew his older brother could even make.

Papyrus did not drop his brother, and just put his brother in the tub and started the water. When Sans tried to get out, he used gravity magic on Sans so he couldn’t move. “I don’t even care that the first time you take a bath, it’s in your clothes. I’m just proud that you are taking a bath right now, even if it is against your own will.”

Eventually Sans stopped struggling, and accepted his watery fate. Even though the ketchup was turning the water red.

Stretch peeked into the bathroom. “Well Sans, you won the bet. A box of ketchup was indeed enough to save you from jumping off the roof.”


End file.
